


In Time Things Will Come

by Magictodo



Category: john lloyd young - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magictodo/pseuds/Magictodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story idea came from a dream I had about my favorite actor, John Lloyd Young, that I just had to make a story at it to expand on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story like my other is a Choose Your Own Adventure story. New chapters depend on the readers.

I was at the school to pick up my neice and nephew, Nicole and James, since my sister Dani was busy at work. I was waiting outside with the other parents when someone tapped me on my back. "Hey baby!" my husband said.

"John! You scared me," I laughed. "What are you doing here? Dani texted me that she needed me to pick up the kids cause she couldn't get out of work."

"Yea she texted me too," John said.

I shrugged, "That's my sister for you. Probably forgot she asked me to pick them up too."

John put his arm around me, "You alright? I mean I know how being here makes you upset."

"John don't be silly, you know I love our niece and nephew and spending time with them."

"I know that, I just mean since we haven't yet..."

"You think that being around kids depresses me?" I sighed. "I just wish that still we would have one by now."

"I know, I do too" John said.

"UNCLE JOHN, AUNT CHRIS!" we heard our five year old nephew, James, yell running down the steps.

"Hey buddy!" John said picking him up. "How was school?"

James shrugged, "I liked playtime," he smiled.

"You liked playtime?" John laughed.

James nodded, "I wish we could do that all day."

"Hey Aunt Chris, Uncle John," our 15 year old niece, Nicole, said coming over to us. "Mom told me to meet you guys at James' school."

"Yea she said she couldn't make it out of work," I said. We both looked and saw John playing around with James in the schoolyard.

"Aunt Chris, are you alright?" Nicole asked.

"Umm...yea I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to the car. Can you tell your uncle?"

"Sure," Nicole said as I walked away.

A few minutes later John came back with James. "Hey Nicole, where'd Chris go?"

"She said she was going to the car. Uncle John is everything alright? Aunt Chris looked really upset."

"She did? Tell you what, I have my car too. Why don't you go over to it with James and I'll be right over," John said.

John was walking over to the car when he found me sitting on the curb. "Chris! What's wrong?" he said sitting next to me. "Nicole said you were upset."

I wiped my eyes, "I'm sorry. It's just that when I saw you with James...I just saw it in your eyes. You wish you had a son. And you must hate me cause we haven't had a baby yet."

"Chris I could never hate you, you know that. And just because we haven't had a baby yet doesn't mean it'll never happen. Just means we have to keep on trying. Now come on, we're getting together with your sister and Taylor tonight...just us adults. That's something we need."

I nodded, "You're right. Can you take the kids home, I want to get the apartment ready."

"Of course babe," he said kissing me before heading to his car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Dani and her husband Taylor were at our house for a get together. Taylor had one too many beers and no one knew what would come out of his mouth. I was in the kitchen with Dani when it all started. 

"What good are you to her?" Taylor yelled.

"What?" John said.

"What good are you to Chris anyways? Five years married and you can't give her a baby?! No wonder she rather be at our house, so she could be around our kids!" Taylor said.

"How dare you say that!" John said getting mad.

"What the..." Dani said.

"I don't know but we better get in there," I said as we both ran into the living room.

"It's true. You never did anything right in your relationship did you? I mean you knocked her up before the wedding and look what happened with that!" Taylor said.

John could take it and he got up and stormed into the bedroom without saying a word. Dani and I were speechless. "Umm...I better go talk to him," I said.

"Yea I think we better go. I'll call you tomorrow sis," Dani said.

I walked into the bedroom and saw John crying on the bed. "You alright?"

"Five years...I thought after five years it wouldn't hurt but it still does."

I sat next to him, "He had no right saying what he did. And he shouldn't be talking considering he didn't marry my sis until Nicole was around a year old. We got caught a month before our wedding and what happened just did, the doctor told us that. Neither of us are to blame."

John looked at right, "Maybe he was right though...maybe I'm doing nothing right in our relationship.


	2. For Starters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Taylor's outburst, Chris tries to tell John that he hasn't done anything wrong in their relationship.

It broke my heart to see John so upset. I rubbed his back as he cried, "John you know that isn't true."

"What if it is? Maybe I am the reason for this. That's why I'm so close to James. You know he's the age our child would've been if we had the baby," John said.

I nodded, it was all making sense now. John always did seem closer to James than to Nicole. I mean don't get me wrong, he loved both, our niece and nephew, but he always spent more time with James ever since he was born. "I knew there was a reason why you did that. But John you aren't doing anything wrong. You are the most amazing husband in the world. I mean look at you, a Broadway star, won all those awards, soon to be in a movie and still the most loving guy in the world. And I know that when we do become parents, you are going to be the most amazing father to our children," I said looking into his eyes. He was wearing that maroon shirt that I always found him so attractive in. "John, I love you," I said kissing him.

John pulled away, "Chris please..."

"John I hate seeing you so upset. Come on let me cheer you up."

"I know but after what Taylor said, I just...I just don't feel up to it."

"You sure I can't change your mind?" I said kissing him as I began to unbutton his shirt.

I smiled when I heard a little moan come from him. "Chris..." he said softly.

"Babe after tomorrow, we won't have much time to be alone for awhile until the movie is done," I said.

"You're right. We won't. I'll be busy many hours."

"Exactly. I may be going to California with you but it won't be a second honeymoon," I laughed. "So what do you say...we try once more before you get too busy?"

The next morning I woke up when I felt John move in the bed. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Morning," he smiled. "You were right. I really needed last night."

"I knew it would make you feel better," I said. "Come on we need to get ready for our flight."

I went to get out of the bed but John pulled me back down, "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't want you to see me cry."

"I hate seeing you cry, but I don't blame you either." I said just as my phone rang. "Oh that's my sis, I better take it," I said grabbing my phone. "Hey Danni what's up?"


	3. Miles Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [b]Ok so I'm writing a new chapter even though I got no responses at all, but got views for my story. I am discouraged to even continue my writing of any stories because people will read but leave no feed back. Please if you are reading, help me out by commenting on the story. I would really appreciate it.[/b]

[b]Ok so I'm writing a new chapter even though I got no responses at all, but got views for my story. I am discouraged to even continue my writing of any stories because people will read but leave no feed back. Please if you are reading, help me out by commenting on the story. I would really appreciate it.[/b]

[b]Chapter 3 -Miles Away[/b]

"Hey sis! I just wanted to make sure everything was alright after last night," Danni said.

"Oh yea. John's find. He was just upset but everything's fine now," I reassured my sister.

"Oh good. I got worried, didn't want you going off to Cali being mad at us," Danni said.

I laughed, "Trust me we're not mad. We all know Taylor just had too much to drink and didn't mean it."

"Yea I know. I am so sorry about what he did. But I somehow get the feeling I know just how you got John to cheer up," Danni laughed. "Anyways I know you guys have to get ready for your flight. Call me when you arrive and let me know how everything is going with the movie."

"Alright Danni, talk to you later," I said hanging up. 

"Everything alright?" John asked as he was coming out of the show.

"Yea she wanted to know everything was alright from last night and wanted to make sure we weren't mad at them. I told her everything was alright and that I'll call her when we get to Cali."

"I have to admit, you were right about how to get me to feel better last night," he smiled.

"I know...I'm always right," I teased as I went over to kiss him. "You know I do love you."

"And I love you," he said kissing me back.

I broke away, "I better get ready so we can head to the airport."

John nodded, "Just think, we'll be away from it all for the next few months. Having much needed alone time to ourselves."

"I know. I mean since you left the play and I stayed with it...we just haven't been able to have much time to be together," I called to him from the bathroom. "It's nice to finally have some time off."

"Hey, you think you may go back to the play after all of this?" John called to me.

I came back into the bedroom, "You know I have been thinking about that recently. I do miss being in the show. But at the same time, it's not the same being in it without you."

"But the fans seem to miss you," John said.

"Yea I know. But I guess we'll just see," I shrugged. "But from now...let's not even think about that. Let's think how my husband is going to be a movie star!"

"Now who's talking about the impossible," John said. 

"Stop it. Come on let's make sure we have everything we need," I said.

The two of us double checked our stuff to make sure we had everything. Once we were done we headed to the airport. "Here we go!" I said holding on to his hand as we got our seats on the plane.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather share this experience with than you," John said kissing my cheek.

"Hey...you know you will always have my support no matter what you choose to do," I smiled.

I fell asleep on the flight over and woke up when John shook me. "Babe wake up, we're about to land."

I opened my eyes and smiled, "Guess you wore me out last night," I laughed. "I can't believe it, we're finally here." Truth is, I had never been here before. A few years ago John had moved out here for a few months to work on his album. Of course he did want me to go out there with him but I couldn't leave the show at that time, I just loved performing. But when he told me he was offered the role in the movie, I knew it was time for a change for me and I left the show at least for the time being.

"I'm so glad I kept that house I got when I was out here that time. I can't wait for you to see it," John said as we went to go get our luggage. Once we picked up our stuff, we got a cab and headed to our house. 

I got out of the cab and looked at the place John had chosen, "OMG...John this place is beautiful."

"Wait until you see inside," he smiled grabbing my bags with his and going into the house.

I walked inside the house and couldn't believe the place John picked out, it was more amazing than I could've imagined. "John this place...it's just so, I can't even describe it."

"I was hoping you would like it," he said.

"I don't like it John...I love it!" I said kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for the next chapter to be written I need the help from the readers. Now it's time to Choose Your Own Adventure and let me know what you'd like to see happen next


	4. Forever In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and John are hoping that this time alone in Cali is just what they need with all that's been going on. Will things start to change for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please...I really would appreciate it if you read this story to leave some sort of comment. I see the views going up but no comments :(

Taping for the movie had started and I would spend a lot of the time on the set since John would ask me to be there. He of course was doing an amazing job, but that didn't surprise me at all, he was a genius when it came to the works of his career. 

Today something just seemed different. And as I watched him filming this one scene, I found myself to be more attracted to him than I had ever been before in the 10 years we had been together. It seemed that John must've picked up on this and felt the same was because it was quite apparent when he came over to be during his break.

We walked back to his trailer and he pushed me up against the wall as he kissed me. "I love you so much," he said in between kisses.

"I...I love you too," I said as I unbuttoned his shirt. "And you looked incredibly sexy during that scene."

"You never said that about me when we did this scene in the play," John teased.

"John...shut up and love me," I said as we made out way over to the couch in his trailer.

We had no idea how much time had passed until we heard a knock on the trailer door. "John! Come on we're ready for the next scene," one of the cast called out.

"Shit!" John said getting up. "I completely lost track of time."

"I'm sorry...this is my fault," I said.

"Baby don't worry, it's not your fault. I wanted it just as much as you did. I'm the one who started it remember," he smiled as he kissed me. "But we'll continue when we get home tonight. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for the next chapter to be written I need the help from the readers. Now it's time to Choose Your Own Adventure and let me know what you'd like to see happen next :)


	5. Chapter 5 -One More Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be changing for Chris in John. Are things going to be looking up for them finally?

Filming for the movie had ended and we had spent some more time in California before heading back home to New York City. I don't know what it was, but something had changed with John since we went out for him to film the movie. Every chance he got, he wanted us to be alone. This was the most time we had had with each other in the five years we had been married.

We were now back at our apartment in New York City and still going on very strong. The two of us collapsed on our bed and I turned to John and smiled at him. "What has gotten into you?" 

"What do you mean?" he said in between kissing my neck.

"This? We've been married for five years and never have you been like this. I mean we've been at it how many times since we went out to Cali?"

"I just love you so much," he said. "Plus, with all this practice...you'll have to be pregnant at some point."

I sat up in the bed and looked at him, "This is all just so we can have a baby?"

"We had this discussion, we both want a baby," he said.

"I know that but that's the only reason you've wanted to be with me?" I said as I grabbed his shirt and threw it on before walking out into the living room. I was sitting on the couch watching television when John walked in.

"What did I do that was wrong?"

"Do you still love me?" I said not turning to him.

"What? Of course I love you. Why would you think I didn't?"

"Honestly...we've been together ten years, married for five...do you still love me?"

John sat next to me on the couch, "You are my world. Of course I love you. Babe what's the matter?"

I sighed, "You just pretty much told me you're only being intimate because you want us to have a baby. Not because you love me and want to be with me."

"Babe," John said wrapping his arm around me, "Of course I want to be with you...more than anything. Why else do you think I kept sneaking off with you during the filming," he smiled. "I said what I did because I know you want to start a family just as badly as I do."

"I'm sorry John. I don't know what's wrong with me. Of course I know you love me, I shouldn't have question that."

"You sure everything's alright?" John asked worriedly.

 

Remember...this story is Choose Your Own Adventure. Please comment in order for the next chapter to be written :)


	6. Don't Want To Lose You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is worried after the fight they had just had and is afraid of what may be happening to their relationship.

"Chris? I asked you if everything's alright?" John repeated when I didn't answer him.

"Yes! I'm fine alright!" I said annoyed.

"I'm just worried. I mean just now you started a fight out of nowhere," John said.

"Out of nowhere? Seriously?! You just pretty much told me you didn't want to be with me cause you love me but only cause you want to make a baby. Sorry if I don't feel any love out of that!"

"I never said that! I thought we ended this fight too!" John said. You can tell he was getting annoyed now, and if you knew John, you knew he rarely ever got mad.

"We did until you opened your mouth," I rolled my eyes. "And let me remind you, you're the one who came over here to bother me. I was fine just watching TV and being along!"

"Well sorry if I got worried when I saw how upset you were!" He said getting off the couch. "Guess I'll go back to bed then. You coming?"

I shrugged, "I don't know yet. Maybe later."

John sadly walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He had no idea what was going on with me. In the ten years we had been together, we never fought and if we ever had any disagreement, it was usually over within seconds. But this fight had John worried. "Why would she think I didn't love her anymore?" he thought to himself.

John laid in bed all night, thoughts running through his mind. Had our marriage started to crumble? That's what he was starting to feel and he didn't know what to do to get it back to the way it once was.

It was early the next morning when I finally went back into the bedroom and I saw John still awake. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked as I got into the bed.

John didn't answer, just continued to stare out into space. "I couldn't either. John, we have never fought like this before."

"I know and it has me worried," he turned to look at me. "What's happening to us?"

"I really don't know John, I don't know." I took his hand into mine, "You don't think we're falling apart do you?"

"I don't want to be, but that's what I feel is happening," he said. "Maybe I never did anything right is our relationship."

"John no...I will not let you blame yourself for this. We're married now and this is something we should be working on together. 

"But how do we work on something that we don't know what's happening," John said.

"I don't know, I just feel like something between us has changed and I don't know what," I said.

"We were perfectly fine while in Cali during the filming," John said.

"Were we?" I turned to look at him.

"Yes of course we were. You don't think we were?"

"Something changed with you that's all," I said. "I mean any chance you got during a break you were dragging me into your trailer so we could get a quickie in. That is not like you at all. It just felt like that love in our relationship has started to go away."

"Never. I can't say I have a reason for being the way I was over there but believe me, my love for you gets stronger everyday."

"Really? Cause I love you more everyday. I guess I was just afraid something was happening to us."

"Something is. I think you're letting us not having a baby yet get to you and I have been letting what Taylor said to me that night bother me."

I leaned over and kissed him, "John, please let's never have a fight again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris and John have made up from their fight. Will things start to change for them?
> 
> Here's where you, the readers help the next chapter be written. Comment with your answer to this question and help what happens next in the new chapter. I will give credit to those who help me out :)


	7. Perfect Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to change for Chris and John but is it what they had expected?

John and I had finally gotten to sleep some time early that morning. That is until we heard someone pounding on our door. I opened my eyes and looked at John, "It's 4 in the morning. Who could that be?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you just stay in bed, I'll go see who it is," John said getting out of bed and going to open the door. "Nicole? What are you doing here?" he said when he saw our niece at the door holding her brother.

"Mom and dad had a huge fight. She told me to get James and come over here. She said to call her when we got here."

John nodded, "Umm...yes of course," he said trying to make sense of all that was happening. "You two go into the guestroom, I'll go call your mom and let her know you guys got here safely," he said. 

I looked at John when he came back into the bedroom, "John what is it? Who was at the door?"

"Nicole and James."

I looked at him, "What?! What happened? Are they alright? What about my sister?"

"I don't know what happened. Nicole just said that Danni and Taylor had a fight and that she told Nicole to get James out of the house and come here. She said Danni wants us to call her when the kids got here."

I grabbed my phone, "I'll call," I said dialing my sister's number. 

"Chris? Did the kids get there alright?" Danni asked as soon as she answered.

"Yea, they're fine. John set them up in the guestroom. Now tell me what the hell is going on and why did you send my niece and nephew here?"

"Chris it was horrible. Taylor just started going crazy and got so mad. James kept going on about how much he missed John since you guys had been away and that he wanted to see his Uncle John and then Taylor went crazy and said that the kids were no longer allowed to see you or John again. That got me mad and the two of us just went at it. Chris...I can't do this anymore. I can't stay with him anymore."

I couldn't believe what my sister was telling me but of course I couldn't blame her either. "Danni, do you need to get out of your place? You're more than welcomed to come stay here."

"Thank you so much! Yes...just for a little bit while I look for another place for me and the kids."

"It's no problem. You're my big sis...you've always looked out for me...now it's my turn to do that for you."

Later that day, John was in the living room playing with John while we were waiting for my sister to come over. "John, baby, I need to run to the store quickly. I should be back before Danni gets here."

John came over and kissed me, "Don't worry we'll be fine having fun here," he smiled.

I laughed and kissed him back as I left to go to the store. I didn't want to tell John just yet what I was running out for but I rushed home after shopping to tell him what I had a feeling was going on. "John! I'm back and I gotta tell you something!" I said not knowing my sister had arrived.

"Hey sis! Everything alright?" Danni said.

"Oh hey! Thought I'd be back before you came. Everything's fine. Are you alright?"

Danni nodded. "Better now. You know, Taylor didn't seem to disagree when I said the marriage should end."

I wasn't surprised. I never did think he wanted to be married in the first place. "Danni are you going to be alright?"

She smiled, "You know for the first time, I really do think I will be."

John came out to the living room, "You called me?"

"Ummm yea. Can you just take this bag to the bedroom...I'll be right with you."

John took the bag and opened it when he went to the bedroom and smiled at what he saw inside. Was something he had been hoping for going to be happening soon. I walked into the bedroom, "Well Danni is all set up with the kids in the guestroom. Don't worry she's not staying here long. She has a friend from high school she can move in with."

John looked at me and smiled, "Have something to tell me?"

"You just had to look in the bag didn't you?" I smiled. "But yes...I do think this just may be it this time."

"Really?" he said pulling me into a kiss.

"Calm down, I haven't taken the test yet so we don't know if it's positive or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Chris and John be getting their wish of starting a family? Comment with your answer of what you'd like to see happen next :)


	8. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Chris find out some news that will change their lives forever.

The two of us laid on the bed as we waited for the test results. I was nervous with what it would be since every other test we had taken had always come out negative. John seemed to be calm, or I at least think that's what he wanted me to believe. He looked over at me, "These few minutes feel like hours. I can't wait to see the results."

I nodded, "Something just tells this is going to be different than what we saw the last few years."

John looked at me when time was up, "Well this is it."

"John I'm too nervous, will you go look?"

John smiled, "Of course babe." I nervously waited for John to come back to the bedroom and I looked at him as he walked in. "Ummm...it's positive," he said.

I don't know if I just was in shock but I found myself not believing him at first. "This better not be a joke."

John shook his head, "No it's not. Look! It's positive. We're going to be parents!"

I went up and took the test from him and saw that he was right, "OMG! We're going to be parents!" I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. 

John kissed me back, "Finally! We're going to be parents finally."

I closed the bedroom door, "John I think after what happened last time...let's just try to keep this between us until later on in the pregnancy."

John agreed with me, "I was thinking the same thing. This should be just between us this time."

I looked at him, still in shock. We had been trying for five years and finally this was happening to us. "John I just realized I'm going to be showing by the time I go with you to the movie premieres. 

"Then that is when we will make it public," he laughed. "We won't be able to hide it much longer then."

Later that night I was getting dinner ready when Danni came into the kitchen. "So what's going on between you and John?"

"Nothing? Why do you ask?"

"The guestroom is right next to your bedroom, I can hear everything. And it was in the middle of the afternoon."

"John and I are married...I think it is allowed for us to be together."

"I didn't say it wasn't...it's just that well you know my kids are here," Danni said.

I shook my head, maybe having my sister stay here until she could move into her friend's place, "So I'm supposed to just push my husband aside because you're staying here? Remember I told you come here cause of what happened with you and Taylor...I thought I was helping you out!"

"Yea well maybe I should just get my kids and get out of here!"

"Well if you're going to have that attitude then maybe you should! And next time ask before assuming anything because John and I weren't doing anything but talking about something that happened. Not that it's any of your business what I do with my husband in our own apartment!" I said storming out of the kitchen.

John passed my in the hallway, "Chris what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "My sister is impossible. She's leaving with the kids and you know what I'm glad she is!"

"She's what? Not back to him right? She better not be taking the kids and going back with that jerk of a husband of her's."

I looked at him,"Are you seriously going to say that you're concerned more about her than me?"

John looked at me, "Of course you're my main concern. But I don't want my niece and nephew to be brought back to that kind of environment either," John said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the happiness be short lived for Chris and John? Respond with your answers for the next chapter to be written :)

**Author's Note:**

> In order for the next chapter to be written I need the help from the readers. Now it's time to Choose Your Own Adventure and let me know what you'd like to see happen next :)


End file.
